


The Bruises On Your Thighs Have My Fingerprints

by tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Choking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff seriously doesn't know why he didn't start having threesomes sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bruises On Your Thighs Have My Fingerprints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightbeanasshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/gifts), [Micheoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micheoff/gifts).



> This is all Kelly's fault for bringing up Geoffremy and then writing a great fic for it. So...
> 
> (Also for Miranda cuz she had to deal with some serious vinegar today and she always listens to me ramble about headcanons and my fics [the real MVP] <3 )
> 
> The title is loosely based off of lyrics from Centuries by Fall Out Boy.

Geoff felt like he was going to explode as he was dragged into the bedroom, letting himself be pushed to sit on the bed by Jeremy before he was watching him and Michael kiss again, a sight he knew he could _never_ grow tired of. The way they just fit together, Michael more aggressive in his actions than Jeremy, although the shorter man was pretty feisty himself, was pretty damn erotic. Neither of them would walk away from this without very bruised lips.

Geoff groaned low in his chest at the sound of Michael's sudden moan, Jeremy's hand fisted into his curls, pulling his head back from the kiss to suck marks into the pale skin of his neck. He pushed himself up from the bed and fit himself in behind Michael, holding his waist and joining Jeremy in marking up Michael's skin, listening to his whines and moans. Geoff paused as Jeremy's cheek collided with his own before they were wrapped up in their own heated kiss, listening to Michael's slightly labored breathing beside them.

Jeremy was first to break the kiss, grabbing Michael and pushing him back onto the bed, "Help me undress him, boss?" Jeremy asked as he pushed Michael's shirt up. Geoff shuddered at the title and walked forward, tugging off Michael's belt and pulling his jeans off as Jeremy removed his shirt, both articles of clothing finding a pathway through the air to the floor, Geoff undressing himself as Jeremy pulled Michael's boxers off.

And suddenly, Geoff found himself on his back, both Michael and Jeremy gazing down at him before Jeremy resumed stripping himself down.

"We're going to take good care of you, boss.' Jeremy soothed, his hands running up Geoff's inner thighs as Michael's hand traced patterns around the base of his erect cock, the older man's breath hitching, tattooed hands gripping at the pure white sheets.

Jeremy hiked Geoff's legs up roughly, having Michael hold them in place as his hands moved to his hips, pulling Geoff to the edge of the bed so that his ass hung over the side. Jeremy positioned himself on his knees on the floor as Michael straddled Geoff's chest, his hand around his cock, giving it long, sure strokes, causing Geoff to let out choked, guttural moans and praises, which in turn caused the younger man's breath to hitch and his hips to buck into nothing.

Geoff moaned out a loud, "Fuck!" As Jeremy's tongue was suddenly on his taint, the very tip teasing the surface of his skin, warm saliva turning cool as it was exposed to the air of room. "Fuck, Jeremy... Christ that's good." He groaned and bucked his hips up into Michael's hand as the other man increased his movements on Geoff's cock, squeezing at the base and dragging his thumb over the head.

As Michael regained a steady pace, Jeremy's tongue began exploring Geoff's ass further, laying long strokes along his skin before flicking at his hole licking in concurrent circles around the sensitive area. Geoff was incoherent, moaning out random phrases that didn't even make sense half the time. As he forced his eyes open, he was gifted with the sight of Michael's hips rocking just over his chest, the man's back arched just slightly as his hand worked at his own cock as well as Geoff's, his moans echoing the older man's.

With a huge conscious effort, which had to be doubled once Jeremy's mouth found his taint again, Geoff released his death grip on the sheets, using one hand to hold Michael's hip and sticking two fingers from the other into his mouth, slicking them generously with spit before pressing one of the digits into Michael's hole, the younger man moaning loudly in surprise at the sensation, rocking back against his finger.

"Fuck daddy that feels so good." Michael pants, and Geoff feels his brain short circuit a bit at the sound of _daddy_ combined with Jeremy's tongue entering his hole just slightly, but was brought back at Michael's whine of, "Please don't stop daddy more, _please_." His finger stroking into Michael before he added another shortly after.

"Shit." Geoff hissed through clenched teeth as Jeremy suddenly pulled back, releasing his legs and letting them fall down to rest on the bed, Michael still moaning and rocking back against the three fingers that Geoff now had inside him.

"Michael, should we give Geoff the surprise he's been waiting for?" Jeremy asked, Geoff watching his hand wrap around Michael's base.

"Fuck I-- yeah I just.. _fuuuuck_." Michael panted and whined as Geoff's fingers curled against his prostate, massaging the bundle of nerves firmly.

Jeremy locked eyes with Geoff then, "You should let him go, boss." And despite using the title, the way he phrased it seeming like a suggestion, there was a commanding tone to his voice that made Geoff twitch and pull his fingers from Michael's ass, inwardly appreciating the needy whine the younger man uttered at the sudden empty feeling.

Jeremy grabbed Michael by the hips and pulled him into another heated kiss as Geoff sat up, leaning back against the headboard and watching as Michael let himself be pushed around and maneuvered by Jeremy, resting on his knees with his face pressed into the mattress.

"You wanna grab the lube, boss?" He asked, and it took Geoff a moment to realize that Jeremy was talking to him, his mind completely preoccupied with the sight of Michael with his ass raised in the air, cheeks flushed and lips bruised, his fingers softly gripping at the sheets.

Geoff leaned over to the nightstand drawer, pulling it open and pressing the tube into Jeremy's outstretched hand. For how put together he seemed, the look in his eyes showed clearly how turned on he was, and the bulge in his boxer briefs, which had a dark stain from precum on the front, left little doubt in Geoff's mind that Jeremy was just as turned on as he was.

Geoff's eyes widened as Jeremy disposed of his underwear, licking his lips involuntarily at the sight of the thick erection between the other man's legs. Michael was definitely in for a bit of a surprise.

As Jeremy started slicking himself, Geoff ran his fingers through Michael's curls soothingly, watching as Jeremy placed one hand on Michael's hip to hold him steady as he slowly pushed into the man beneath him. Michael let out a choked sound as Jeremy's head entered him, the other man grunting lowly and continuing to ease himself into the other man, periodically checking to see if Michael was ok.

Geoff felt like his entire body was burning with desire as he watched this scene unfold in front of him, matching Michael's moan with a low groan of his own as he saw Jeremy's hips press against Michael's ass cheeks.

"Are you al--"

"I fucking swear to god if you don't start fucking me I'm going to kill you." Michael suddenly spat venomously before letting out a moan as Jeremy bucked into him, fingers digging harshly into his hips.

Geoff watched as Jeremy built up a steady rhythm, rocking into Michael earnestly. His fingers found their way into Michael's curly hair on their own accord, pulling the younger man's head up, his free hand running the tip of his cock over the younger man's slightly parted lips, groaning as Michael's panted breath brushed across the over-sensitive flesh.

Michael's eyes fluttered open, their surfaces completely glazed over with lust, his tongue flicking out to tease at Geoff's tip before choking out, "You want me to suck you off while I-- fuck-- while I take Jeremy's cock up my ass?" He moaned as Geoff's fingers tugging at his hair matched with a particularly _good_ thrust from Jeremy, "You wanna fill my mouth with cum as my ass gets pounded, daddy? Come on, Geoff, boss, fuck my pretty little mouth-- fuck!" Michael yelled as Jeremy hit his prostate, Geoff using the opportunity to shove his neglected cock down his employee's throat. He loved when Michael dirty talked, and the younger man knew it. Everytime they fucked he kept up an endless stream of vulgar comments until Geoff either came or shoved his cock down his throat.

"I think you talk too much." Geoff growled lowly, holding back sounds from the pleasure Michael moaning around him was causing. After a moment of keeping himself pressed deep inside Michael's mouth, Jeremy's thrusts causing his head to bob slightly, he pulled out, watching as he gasped for breath and moaned breathlessly, saliva coating his lips and dripping down his chin, eyes watering as Jeremy increased the power of his fucking.

"You should do that again, boss." And there was Jeremy's damn commanding tone again, and Geoff found himself in Michael's mouth again, fucking in an alternating rhythm with Jeremy so that Michael was never left empty, even a little bit.

The scene was becoming a bit too much for Geoff, and he pulled out of Michael's mouth before he could cum, gripping his base slightly and panting, watching Jeremy pull Michael up so that they were chest-to-back, fucking into him hard and fast now, Michael's head slumping back against Jeremy's shoulder as he continued letting out moans, his own hand stroking himself.

And then Jeremy granted Michael with the exploitation of one of his kinks that Geoff hadn't even known about, his hand reaching around to squeeze at Michael's airway, an arm wrapped around his waist to keep the same angle aimed directly at Michael's prostate. 

The emulation of the kink caused Michael to be pushed over the edge. His eyes rolled back and his lips parted in a choked-off moan as he came over his hand and onto the bedsheets, gasping for air as Jeremy released his neck.

Seeing Michael cum while being choked had awoken something in Geoff, and he was soon cumming too, his release landing on Michael's stomach and chest while the younger man rocked back against Jeremy to ride out his orgasm.

Jeremy watched the two men with a hungry look in his eyes, suddenly pushing Michael face down onto the soiled sheets, pounding into him before pushing deep as a choked moan left his mouth, his body shuddering and fingers clenching with bruising force at the other man's hips as his orgasm rolled through him.

The three men panted and shook slightly Jeremy slowly pulled out of Michael, and Geoff brought the younger man into his arms, thumbing away the tears that left shimmering tracks on his flushed cheeks, his eyes glassed over and distant. Faint bruises were already beginning to adorn the pale skin on his neck, hips, and thighs.

"Michael, buddy, you ok?" Geoff asked in a soft voice, and Michael nodded weakly, head slumping against his boss' shoulder, eyes slipping shut as he leaned into the gentle touch, mumbling an incoherent response. This didn't really concern Geoff much considering what he had just gone through, and just continued to hold him, whispering praises and words of comfort into Michael's ear.

After a few moments, Geoff turned his gaze to Jeremy, who was sitting uncertainly at the edge of the bed watching the two of them, before reaching out and pulling the shorter man into his arms as well, pressing a kiss to his lips as his fingers threaded soothingly through Michael's hair.

"We need to do this more often."

"I agree, boss."


End file.
